The present invention relates to a disposable toilet seat cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable toilet seat cover for a toilet seat having a top surface area for accommodating a user, and inner side and outer side providing a specific contour and shape, and a bottom surface area opposite the top surface area.
Objects of the invention are to provide a disposable toilet seat cover of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, removably provided on toilet seats with facility and convenience to permit use of strange toilets hygienically, readily disposable after use by flushing, and foldable with facility and convenience so that a number of such seat covers may be carried in a pocket or handbag.